Don't Cry
by SwordFirebolt95
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, several lives are affected including George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. This is a story involving bits and pieces of Ginnt and Rons thoughts, but most George's coping with the lost of his twin brother Fred.


**Don't Cry**

**A/N: I do not own HP or any characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this on a cheap laptop. Or drive a 93' Ford. Anyway, I was brand new to the series, (and by 'new' I mean I've always loved the movies, just never read the books.) And once I finished the Deathy Hallows, I decided I couldn't handle the death of Fred. I really just sob everytime I think about it. So this is a little story about Post-Hogwarts Battle and how George and the people around him cope with the loss of friends and family.**

George Weasley walked down the hallway of the flat he used to share with Fred towards the bathroom. It had been two weeks since the battle at Hogwarts and business at the joke shop had never been better. People could use a good laugh.

Once he reached the bathroom, he opened the door to the mirror-less room. The day after the battle, George had removed every mirror from the flat, he just couldn't bare to look into it and see himself...and Fred. George turned the sink on cold and splashed the water into his face. In the living room asleep on the couch was Ron and Ginny. They'd been sleeping there for three days now, because Percy had moved back into the Burrow, and Ron had said he couldn't even look at him. George closed his eyes and tried to clear his head, his good ear hightened so he could hear the breaths Ginny took and the snores Ron expelled. Tears flowed from his eyes, there was no stopping them.

Turning off the light in the bathroom, George walked out into the living room and pulled a blanket over Ginny. She stirred and opened her eyes slowly, and smiled up at her brother. "Hey George." She sat up, then spotted the tears. George quickly wipped his face, but Ginny had already pulled him down on the couch beside her. Ginny wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him close. George burried his face in her shoulder and sobbed silently. Ginny rubbed her older brothers back, rocking him softly back and forth, bitting her lip to keep back her tears. "Ginny?" Ron called softly. George had drifted off to sleep and was laying against Ginny's shoulders. She looked at Ron who'd fallen asleep on the chair by the fire. "Grab him a blanket, will you?" She asked quietly.

Ron stood and waved his wand, a woolen blanket fell onto George and Ginny. "Will you grab me some water?" She asked. Ron nodded and went into the kitchen. Ginny softly stroked George's head, avoiding the bandage. George almost always fell asleep beside Ginny now, he would come sit by her on the couch and fall asleep clutching her hand, but Ginny didn't mind. She knew George and Fred and slept in the same room for years, so he wasn't used to being alone. George's breathing slowed the deeper asleep he got, his left hand holding Ginny's. He was curled up on his side lying against her shoulder and chest. This is how he would usually sleep.

Ron came back through the kitchen doors and handed Ginny the glass. Sitting up, Ginny drank the water and smiled at Ron. "Thank you for staying with me." She whispered. George snored softly. Ron smiled, "I wouldn't leave you alone." He then looked grave, "Percy should've died instead." Ginny closed her eyes, holding in her tears. She knew Ron was wrong in saying that, but she couldn't deny she'd thought the same thing. "It's not fair." Ron hissed, sitting on the floor by Ginny. She nodded, now looking at her older brother. "I know." she whispered.

Fred's death was the hardest thing any of them had to deal with. Ron viciously wipped the tears out of his eyes. "Isn't it supposed to get easier?" Ron asked Ginny. She nodded, "It will Ron, I promise." Her words started to fill the empty gaping hole inside Ron. He looked down at sleeping George and smiled, "It's a good thing you're here. I'd be awful awkward for him to lay on me like that." Ginny smiled. "You git." she sighed. Ron smiled and took a sip of his water and looked out the dark window over Diagon Alley. He couldn't help but wonder how Harry and Hermione were doing. He knew Harry was at Grimmald Place with Krecher and usually Teddy, but Hermione traveled around a bit. Right now she's at Harry's place.

Ginny's right hand fell onto Ron's sholder, he looked up into her sleeping face. Ron smiled, knowing she would sleep soundly with George holding her hand. Ron stood and stretched, then moved into George's bed to sleep. Walking into that room was not a thing Ron favored, but it was the only place left to sleep. George's bed faced the west wall while Fred's the east. Both beds were unmade and had white sheets with bright Gold and Red comforters. Pictures of them togther throughout the years plastered across the walls. The one Ron was particuarly found of, was the one of Fred, George, Ron and Ginny all smiling and pulling faces. It was taken five years ago when Ginny first started at Hogwarts. Mum had taken their picture together and yelled at them for pulling faces.

Ron smiled, then sunk down on George's bed. Laying on his ride side, Ron imagined himself as George looking over at the empty bed were Fred _should _be lying fast asleep. Shutting his eyes tightly, he rolled over so he now faced the wall. George's pillow was wet and cold on the left side, so Ron flipped it over, but when he lifted it, he found a picture of two babies in identical jumpers, both holding a toy broom. Both had red hair and faces splashed with freckles, and only just one tooth each. Ron layed the picture on the window ceal above his head, smiling at the happy babies, and slowly driffted off.

"Oi! Pass me that cauldron bro!" Fred called. I turned and chucked him the small black one by my feet. "Thanks Georgy!" Fred called to me. I nodded and contiuned counting the fireworks sitting on my bed. "You think fifty's enough? I want Umbridge to burst a blood vesel, and I'm hopping kick the bucket." I called over my shoulder to Fred. Laughing, he strolled over to me and layed a hand on my shoulder. "I think fifty _plus_ one Dragon Burst will do." I nodded with my brother's choice and dug around in my trunk for the last Dragon Burst. "That's the lot Freddy. We'll have to make some more after this." I said, closing my trunk.

"Eh it'll be worth it!" He smirked. I smiled and rounded them all up inside my napsack. "Shall we?" I motioned towards the door. Fred batted his eyelashes and pranced out the door.

Bounding down the stairs, I followed Fred out of the commons room and down to the hallway where at the end just happened to be Umbridge's classroom. "Alright, twenty of the Zing Zangs go off here." Fred whispered. Hidding around the corner, he kept watch while I laced the fireworks together. Running to hide with Fred, I flicked my wand and lit the first one. "Wait for it..." I whispered. The little white, hot light climbed up the wick until it finally reached the firework. It lit the whole lot and shot into the air, bouncing around forming shapes of all sorts and colors.

Doors opened and students raced out of classrooms to see the comotion. Fred clapped my shoulder and we took off down the hallway, throwing more as we went. "STOP THEM!" Umbridge cried behind us. I threw some Pop and Bursts into open classrooms and down stairwells. "STOP THIS INSTANT I SAY!" Umbridge cried. Fred laughed and I sneared as we reached the balconey outside. Students had followed after Umbridge waiting to see our punishment. "Ready to leave Georgy?" Fred asked me. I nodded, "Whenever you are!" I laughed back.

Umbridge had finally cornered us on the balcony. "HA!" She called, breathing heavily. "I've caught you! You boys are EXPELLED!" She cried, pointing a pudgy finger in our faces. "You know what Fred, I think we've had enough schooling for a lifetime." I said. Fred nodded, "I think it's about time we shove-off." We both raised our wands and cried _"Accio brooms!"_. Two brooms flew from a window up high, mine flying free while Fred's still had the chain and weight attached. Mounting our brooms, I looked over at Fred. We both kicked off and I held up the last of the fireworks.

"Ready?" I called. He nodded and I flicked my wand, lighting the Dragon Bursts. A roar came from the firework as a great shimmering green and golden dragon blew flames from its sparkling mouth. A second appeared and they started a battle. "Brilliant!" A voice called. I looked down to see heads sticking out of windows pointing and cheering.

"Giver her hell for us Peeves!" Fred shouted as we zoomed away from the school.

George shifted in his sleep, waking me. Slowly opening my eyes, I took a deep breath and stretched, then realized George was still asleep lying beside me. I smiled and softly sqweezed his hand still clutching mine tightly. Yawning, I glanced at the kookoo clock. It struck three o'clock and opened two little doors. On the left came a little boy with red hair holding a hammer, and on the right came a little boy holding a bat. Once they rounded the track and met in the middle, the two little figures swung their weapons and nailed eachother in the side of the head. Little stars shot out of the tops of their heads as they then retreated backwards into their doors.

I smiled and rolled my eyes and looked around the flat. It was decorated quite simply. A few shelves here and there with a large window to pear out and see Diagon Alley. Both the twins brooms were hung on shelves above their framed Quidditch robes and Beater Bats. The robes both bore the name Weasley then a number 5 and number 6. I sighed, knowing the Gryffindor team would never have better Beaters. George chuckled in his sleep. Softly, I patted his head.

I didn't feel sleepy anymore, and I couldn't get up or move alot, so picked my wand up from the table beside me and summoned a piece of partchement and a quill. Using one of Fred and George's Self-Inking quills, I wrote my letter to Harry, telling him how much I missed seeing his face and how I wish he'd come visit me at George's flat. I told him I knew he felt unwelcome but I assured him George would want nothing more than to see familiar faces and Ron would be so pleased if he'd visit. I talked a bit about how George was getting along better. I didn't write it, but I thought about how he'd finally started eating breakfast and dinner again after days of begging on my part and wasted food on Rons.

I signed my name and motioned for Pigwigdeon. He fluttered over and landed on the arm of the couch. I tied the letter to his scaly leg and petted his down. "Take this to Harry straight away." I whispered. Pig flew out the open window and out of sight.

I leaned against the couch and played with George's hair some more. It was soft and getting a bit long, but I refused to cut it. I can't bare erase anymore of what makes George, George than his hair. It wasn't exactly like Fred's. Fred's hair had been a shade darker and parted on the other side. That was how most people told them apart. Smiling to myself, I recalled a time when the twins got their letters from Hogwarts, I being only eight at the time.

"Mum! Our letter's are here!" Fred called up the stairs. I was just pulling on pants and a work shirt when I heard this. I raced down the stairs, by passing Ron who was slugging down the steps in a sleepy stooper. "Let me see!" I called to them. George handed me his letter. It was on thick paper addressed to Mr. George Weasley, The Burrow, London, Bed Facing the West. I carefully handed the envolope back to George and stuck my hand out for Freds. He smirked down at me, "Mine looks just like Georgies, 'cept mine says Mr. Fred Weasley, The Burrow, London, Bed Facing the East." I smiled and watched my mother come down the stairs. "Open them up!" She cried. The boys tore open their envolopes together and pulled out the letter.

"Dear Mr. Weasley," Fred started. "We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." George read. "Please find enclosed list of all nessesary books and equipment." Fred said. "Term begins on September 1." Said George. "We await your answer by owl no later than July 31." Said Fred. "Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress." They finished together. Mum smiled and yelled for dad to come down stairs. Fred and George both beamed, reading over their lists. "Spell book grade 1, oh and look Freddie, we get to take an animal with us!" George exclaimed. "We should get a rat!" Fred cried. I made a face, "Blech! Don't be daft! Get an owl they're bloody useful!" I said, hands on my hips. The boys smiled and leaned down over me, placing big kisses on either of my cheeks.

I blushed and hugged them. "And just think little bro." Said Fred looking towards Ron, who was half asleep at the dinner table. "In two years time, you'll be going to school with us!" Finished George. Ron sneared and lay his head down on his arms. "What about me?" I called up to them. The twins stood about two heads taller than me. "Don't worry Gin, three years and you'll get us and Ronald! It'll be like a constant family reunion!" Fred picked me up and swung me around the room.

"Oh set your sister down and go up stairs and change! We've got shopping to get done!" Called mum. Dad had just entered the kitchen, beaming at the boys. "I still remember the day I got my letter. My parents were delighted!" Dad smiled and sat down to the table, helping himself to toast and preserves. I smiled and watched the twins run up the stairs. "Don't worry Ginny. One day, you'll be one of the greatest witches of all time." Yawned Ron.

The sunlight hit my eyelids, waking me up. My right hand was curled around something soft and my face was burried in something flowery. I opened my eyes to see Ginny's red hair curtainting my face. Releasing her hand, I sat up and stretched. Sitting up off her completely, Ginny opened her eyes and smiled at me. "Morning George." She yawned. I smiled, "Morning Gin." I rose from the couch and walked into my bedroom to wake Ron. I pushed open the door and found Ron, sitting up wide awake, watching the sunrise. "Hey punk." I called. Ron turned and pulled a face. I laughed and sat beside him. "Rough night?" he asked.

I shook my head, "I slept quite well actually." I patted his head, "Time for breakfast." I stated then stood up. "George," Ron called. I turned and looked at him, he was smiling softly at me. "Good morning." He said. I smiled and walked out the door towards the kitchen.

Ginny was already pulling three bowls from the cupbord and placing them on the table along with a jug of milk, a box of corn flakes and cut up orange slices. "Cereal? Gin you spoil me." I said to her. Ginny pursed her lips at me, "Well I haven't had time to visit the market yet. But at least its food." She sat down and poured herself a glass of milk. Ron walked in and sat beside Ginny, helping himself to some cereal. A sudden crash make Ginny choke on her milk and me to drop my orange slice. Cursing, Ginny turned to the window and opened it to find Pig standing there. "Letters." She called.

Ginny walked over to the table with four letters in her hand. "One for George, one for Ron and two for me." She handed them out and sat back down, opening her letters. I simply stared at the envolope. Mr. George Weasley, Diagon Alley, Flat above Weasley Wizard Wheezes, Bed Facing the West. I turned the letter over and found the Hogwarts seal stamped on. "Hey, did you both get a letter from Hogwarts?" Ron asked turning his envolope over in his hand. Ginny nodded and looked up. "Together?" She asked.

I nodded and at the same time, all three of us tore open our letters. "Dear Miss Weasley, It is with a heavy heart I write this letter to only three of the Weasley children. Fred will always be remembered as a Hero in our halls. On May 18th, the staff of Hogwarts will be holding a dedication of the new remodled Hogwarts Castle at 12:00 sharp. We are hopping you attend along with other fellow students who fought bravely to defend our school. Please send your answer via owl no later than May 17th. Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress." Ginny finished reading her letter with a horse voice.

My stomach seamed to hollow to hold food. I set my letter down. It read the same as Ginny's had. Ron crumpled his up. "I am never going back there." he muttered. I stared into my empty bowl, as ropes tied around my insides. "George, Ron we have to go." Ginny finally said. I looked up at her, she had the same expression I felt I did. "We did help fight. And it'll give us a chance to cope." She said softly. Ron stood up quickly, "Cope with what Ginny? The deaths and sorrow that ruddy school brought us? You've almost died twice in that place!" Ron fumed. I just sat back. "You don't think it'll be hard for me? I don't even like to think about that place! But we fought and won, and we are going to respect McGonagalls wishes and support the school because we are Weasley's and we do what's right!" She shouted at Ron, who suddenly became silent.

"What do you think, George?" She asked me softly. I cleared my throat, "I think we should go. It's time." I said. Ginny grabbed my hand and Ron braced my shoulder. "We're all going together then, as a family." Ginny smiled at me and Ron. "We can never be a family again, Ginny." Ron whispered, then left the kitchen. Ginny's smile faded and she sunk into her chair, tears streaming down her face. I stood and walked over to the sink, staring out the window. "I miss him too," Ginny said softly. I slammed my eyes shut, I had to be strong for Ginny's sake. "I know." I croaked. Ginny started shaking with sobs, "Ron doesn't understand. He won't move on." Ginny sobbed. I bit the inside of my cheek so hard, blood filled my mouth.

The scrapping of a chair told me Ginny had left the kitchen and out the door into the living room. I opened my eyes, tears spilling down my cheeks.

I started filling my trunk, knowing in about an hour we'd all Disaperate out of George's flat to the Burrow to round up with the family. I'd be the first time in a while I went anywhere I knew Percy was going to be. I shoved my robes and pictures into my trunk roughly, the very thought of Percy put me on edge. "Ron?" George called. I looked up from my trunk to see my brother standing in the doorway. "You made Ginny cry." he said simply. Guilt filled my throat. "I know, and I'll make it better in a minute. I just...I don't know if I can go back George." I said finally. Closing my trunk, I moved it onto the floor and sat on George's bed.

George sat down beside me. "I don't sleep right anymore." He said softly. I looked sideways at him, he was staring straight ahead. "I only ever have nightmares now. I hear Fred's laugh then a huge crash, then I hear you and Ginny screaming and then, I feel this ripping inside me. Like half of me was torn off and thrown into the wind, lost forever." George's voice was very even. "And, then when I see him, lying there, it doesn't sink in all the way, until I call his name, and he doesn't open his eyes." His voice catches, he takes a deep breath. "And then, I wake up covered in sweat and tears. My hands are bloody from how tightly I dig my nails into the palms." George opened his hands and peered down into them. "I can't eat, I can't sleep. But Ron, we've got to go back. It's the only way to lay him to rest." He said finally.

I looked at him full-faced, he was smiling a broken smile, his eyes full of tears. I felt a hot tear run down my cheek as I nodded, then pulled him into a tight embrace. "I miss him too." I whisper as George hugs me back.

George packed his trunk quickly, not looking at Fred's bed. Pulling on his traveling cloak, George walked into the hall with Ginny and Ron. "Ready to go?" Ginny asked. Ron nodded. "Okay, see you two there." She said, spun on spot and Disaperated. Ron followed suit then George.

Once their feet hit solid ground, George opened his eyes to find he was in his old bedroom. Boxes were stacked where beds once sat. The closet was full of old clothes and shoes. George sat his trunk down on the open bed and walked out the door into the hallway. Ginny had just come from her bedroom and taken off her cloak. Ron was already down the stairs being hugged by Molly then Arthur. "Oh George!" Molly cried, pulling her son in tightly. George returned the hug and smiled down at her. "I'm home, mum." He said. She smiled and looked at Ron, "Have you lost weight? What's Ginny been feeding you over there?" Ron laughed and Ginny rolled her eyes, "You know I can't use magic yet mum." Molly smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Son." George turned and walked into the arms of his father. Arthur held George tightly in his arms. "Welcome home." Arthur patted George on the shoulder and headed towards the kitchen to help Molly. Ron sat down at the table and looked around, "Seen Percy yet?" He growled. George chuckled, "No, but I'm sure he's around here somewhere." There was a loud _crack_ then suddenly a bush haired girl Apperated in the middle of the living room.

"Hermione!" Ron called. Hermione turned and wrapped her arms tightly around Ron who had swept her up in a tight embrace. George smiled weakly and leaned against the door, watching his brother being with a girl. "How've you been?" Ron asked, finally setting her down. Hermione smiled at him, "Fine, and how're you and-," She turned and saw George. She walked forward and hugged him. George patted her back affectionatley. "Hi George." She smiled up at him. George nodded, "Hullo Hermione." Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the couch beside him. "Where've you been? Have you gotten any of my letters?" Ron shot at her. Hermione smiled and grabbed his hand, "Yes Ron. I've been at Harry's helping him study for his Defense test, which you should be studying too." She scolded. Ron shrugged. "I'll just cheat off Harry." Hermione rolled her eyes just as Ginny walked in carying a tray of breads.

"Ginny!" Hermione lept off the couch and grabbed Ginny up in a tight hug. Ginny sqweeled and hugged her back. "Oh how are you?" Ginny asked, smiling at her friend. "I've been great. Oh by the way, did you all recieve a letter from Hogwarts?" She asked. Ginny nodded, "Just this morning. I sent an owl back telling her we'd be there." Hermione nodded. "So did Harry and I." Ron groaned from the couch. "Why do you spend so much time at Harry's? I'm always home alone." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Grow up, you git."

There was a second _crack_ and a tall, red headed boy wearing horntipped glasses Apparated suddenly. The room became very silent as Percy looked at George. "George, I'm so, so sorry." Percy said, his voice cracking. George pulled his older brother into a hug. "It's okay." he whispered back. Percy cleared his throat and looked around the room. "Well, where's Bill and Charlie?" He asked. "Charlie's up in Russia dealing with a dragon cave, and Bill and Fleur have taken a vacation to The States." Molly answered entering the room, carying a tray of pancakes, waffles, french toast and crappes.

"Dig in, everyone." She smiled as the family sat at the table. Ginny dug her fork into a strawberry crape and shoved half of it inside her mouth. It hit the pit of her stomach just right. George helped himself to a pancake, but when he looked to the empty spot to his right, he lost his appetiet. Knowing Ginny was watching him, he forced down bites of the now bitter tasting dust. Ron had just finished his third waffle and was starting his fourth. The table as quiet while they ate, which was odd for the Weasley's. The usual conversation was so far from usual it couldn't quite be propper breakfast talk. Molly cleared her throat, "So, the train for the Hogwarts Ceremony leaves at seven tomorrow."

Arthur nodded his head, "Yes, I assume you all got a letter?" he asked. The Weasley's and Hermione nodded. "Hermione dear, did Harry recieve a letter?" Molly asked. Hermione nodded and swollowed her bacon. "Yes. He said he'd meet us there." Molly smiled and continued eating. The slience filled the room once again.

The day slowly turned to night and the whole Weasley house had been silent for most of it. Ron and Hermione took a walk outside the garden while Percy was gone working at the Newly Run Ministry of Magic alongside his father in the Department of Unusal Spells and Charms Cast in Everyday Homes. Molly busied herself by cleaning the entire house while Ginny followed George almost where ever he went. "Ginny, I don't need a sitter." He said finally as she sat beside him on the front step outside the house. Ginny snorted, "A sitter? You need more than that." She said jokingly, but then looked at him. "I ment, in a good way." she blushed and looked down at her feet.

"I know," George reassured her. But her words didn't come from joke. He really needed something more. "Have you spoken to Harry lately?" George asked, changing the subject. Ginny seemed suprised he spoke of Harry. "Oh, no. Not really. He's doing all his Auror homework, you see." She looked partially sad. "Well, that's no excuse not to visit you." George stated. Ginny laughed, "You know Harry. Once he sets his mind, there is no chance at changing it." She smiled and pushed her hair behind her ears. "Fred loved him, you know." George said.

Ginny looked up at him, "What d'you mean?" She asked. George left her gaze and looked towards the huge tree outfront, "Fred always used to say Harry was his favorite of your boyfriends. Also his favorite git." George smiled to himself. "I know, Fred would be happy with Harry as your choice, as am I." George patted her head. Ginny blushed, "Thanks." She brushed a tear off her cheek and smiled. George felt a pang of hurt whenever he said Fred's name aloud, but it got easier and easier.

Once night had surrounded the house, all of them set off to bed. Percy and Ron shared while Ginny slept in her room and George in his old room. He lay there, his heart racing as he tried to change his dream. "No! Fred no! Wake up! Open your eyes! What're you playing at?" George yelled down at him. Fred didn't respond. Ginny started to sob and fell to her knee's beside Ron who was holding Fred's head in his lap, tears pouring down his face. Percy clutched Fred's hand while Molly ran her hands over his face, rubbind the dirt and grime off, muttering to herself. Arthur stood quietly beside George.

"George stop it." Ginny pleaded. George looked down at her and glared, "He's fine! He's just faking it." George fell to his knees across Ron and grabbed Fred's shoulders and shook. "Come on, Fred!" he shouted, his vision blurred by the tears. Molly let go of Fred and grabbed Arthurs hands. Ginny reached over and grabbed George's hands, stopping him. "George stop. He's gone." She sobbed, her face covered in tears.

George felt his heart plummit into the depths of his stomach. Then, there was a terrible ripping sensation that caused him to gasp and grab his chest. It felt like a hot blade carved a hole in his middle, and hollowed him out. Ginny wrapped her arms around Ron, who then held Ginny and they sobbed together. George felt himself fall forward and lay across Fred. "NO!" He screamed, his hands squeezing Freds arm. "NO!" He yelled into his chest. Sobs racked his body, making him shake violently as the hole inside him grew bigger and deeper. "Fred no! Please don't leave me! You can't leave me!" George yelled. Molly sobbed harder into Arthur, who held her tightly. "You can't die! What am I supposed to do without you?" George screamed at his brother.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around his neck. George looked up into Ginny's face. Her eyes blood shot and full of tears. George, still shaking with rage and sorrow, pulled her into his chest and sobbed into her shoulder. Ginny held George so tightly she couldn't take deep enough breaths. George sobbed so hard it shook Ginny, he was constantly chanting No, Fred no over and over until he made no sound at all. Ginny didn't release him until George had no more tears to shed.

Molly looked into his eyes, "Please know that he loved you more than I can tell you." she whispered. George felt anguish and sorrow fill the empty hole. He looked down at his dead brother, whose face had now grown pale and cold. "I love you so much, Fred." George whispered, grabbing his hand. "I will never forget you." He promised. Ginny placed her hand atop George's, followed by Rons hand, Molly and Arthur's hands, then finally Percy's hand. In a moment of silence, screams burst around them.

George looked up to see students running around, throwing curses and jinx over their shoulders. George then spotted Bellatrix, the woman who'd killed his other half. "Come on!" George yelled, standing up. "We've got to fight! We've got to win!" He charged into the Death Eaters, and sat up in bed, shaking.

"George?" Ginny whispered. George looked towards his door where his little sister had walked inside. George flipped back his coveres and Ginny crawled inside them. George wrapped his arms around Ginny and took deep breaths. "I love you, George." she sobbed. He held her tight and closed his eyes. "I love you too, Ginny."

Morning came faster than usual. The house was awake and busy as everybody rushed to gather last minute things before Apparating to Kings Cross Station. George took one last look in the room, and finally at Fred's bed. He walked over to it slowly, and sat down. Dust puffed up from the comforter. George clutched the sheets, letting the tears sworm over him. Lying down on his side, his head hitting the pillow, he closed his eyes and imagined Fred across the room, lying in bed snoring. George moved his hand under the pillow, and opened his eyes.

Lifting up the pillow, George found an envolope. It was addressed to him. Mr. George Weasley, The Burrow, London, Bed Across from Mine.

Breathing hard, he opened it and pulled out the letter. "George, if you found this, it ment you've been snooping around in my stuff. But I forgive you, because I snoop in your stuff all the time. I'm writting this letter to you, because mom had said for our twenty-second birthday we should write eachother letters just incase we end up living apart. Yeah, like that'll ever happen." George took a shaky breath. "So, I wondered what I would put in a letter to myself, and wrote this down. Laughter is the best medicine. You're always telling me this, I swear its imprinted on my brain somewhere, but its true. So, if you're ever in a down mood, which if you are, knock it off you git, we've got a store to run! But, if it so happens that I'm not around to cheer you up, just remember that I'm your brother, and I always will be. I'm never not going to be there. We're two pea's to a pod, you know. So I don't imagine we'll ever split up. Too messy. George, I would also like to say that remember at Ginny's wedding, we have to be the first to dance with her, together remember? One of us to each of her hands, even before dad. Well, since our twenty-second birthday is two years away, I guess I'll just say it now. Happy birthday, George. I love you. I know it sounds sappy but I really do, but you'd think being stuck with you for twenty years would make me sick of you, but it hasn't. Infact, I can't wait to pull pranks when we're eighty. Weasley's to the grave, brother's till the end. Love always, The Better Looking Twin, Fred."

George felt his heart swell. He hadn't known about the letters. Fred had remembered the bet they'd made about Ginny's wedding...His heart groaned, knowing Fred wouldn't be there to dance with himself and Ginny at her wedding...and the only time George had seen Fred anywhere near eighty was in their sixth year during the Triwizard Tournament when the age line chucked them out. George laughed and remembered the long beards that swung to the floor.

"George? We're leaving." Ginny called up. George stuffed the letter into his pocket and headed down the stairs. Ginny smiled, "Ready?" George nodded and spun on spot.

Solid ground met the bottoms of George's feet. George opened his eyes and spotted the scarlet train infront of him. It was odd, looking around the station and not seeing children bording the train. It was mostly seventh years, sixth years and adults who'd fought at Hogwarts. George felt eyes on him, as he borded the train behind Ginny.

Walking down the corridor, George couldn't help but look behind him for Fred, only to find Ron. Ginny found a compartment and shoved her trunk onto the rack up above. "I never thought I'd be back on this train." Ron said, shoving his trunk up with Ginny's. "Me either." Said George, also setting his trunk up. Percy had sat with his father and mother in a seperate compartment across the hall. Ron sat beside George who sat next to Ginny, clutching her hand. "MInd if we join?" A voice called.

The door slid back to reveal Neville, Luna and Lee Jordan. Neville shook George's hand, hugged Ginny and shook Rons hand. Luna just smiled at each of them, but Lee hugged George tightly. George returned the hug and smiled at his friend. "How've you been, mate?" Lee asked. George smiled, "Better."

Neville, Luna and Lee all sat beside eachother across the way on the seperate bench. The train ride was quiet aside from the comments every now and then about the castle or about Harry. "Speaking of missing friends, where's Hermione?" Ron asked. Ginny shrugged, "I dunno. I saw her bord the tran," Ron stood up "Well, I'm going to search for her, and Harry." Neville stood up as well, "I'll come along." Luna followed too, leaving Lee, Ginny and George.

"I'll be back, gotta use the loo." Lee said, slipping out the door. "Don't you want to go find Harry?" George asked his little sister. She shook her head, "He's not on the train, he told me he'd have to fly there in his letter. Besides, I don't want to leave you alone." she said with a smile. George tried to return the smile, but thought of Fred's letter where he stated George would never be without him. But George had never felt more alone in his life.

The train came to a halt and George and Ginny departed the compartment. "D'you think Ron'll be okay?" Ginny asked as they walked down the hallway to the door. "Yeah, he'll be fine. I'm sure he' found Hermione and Harry by now." George reassured her. Ginny nodded with a smile and stepped off the train. George followed suit and looked around him. Carriges were waiting for the riders and were being pulled by horrible looking creatures. They were just bone with fur hanging off, "Ginny, what are those?" George asked, pointing to the creature. "Thestrals. There basically horses, only you can't see them unless you've seen death." She said the last bit quietly. "Can you see them?" he asked her.

Ginny nodded.

Climbing into the carrige, Ginny and George sat beside eachother and a few students Ginny recognized. "Hello Dennis, Padma, Pavarti." She greeted them with warm smiles. The one called Dennis smiled weakly, "Hullo." he answered. He had bags under his eyes, George noticed, and he looked exhausted. The carige was silent after that, as it made its way towards the castle. George peered out the carrige window to see the castle first. It looked all the same but a lighter shade of black with a new front gate and new doors by the look of them.

The carrige came to a stop and everyone filled out of them. McGonagall was standing outside the gate, dark green robes and pointed hat, she smiled at the ex students, graduates and adult families. "Welcome back to Hogwarts." clapping ensued and McGonagall waved her wand, opening the gates. She led the way up the path to the doors. Tapping them in a certian pattern, McGonagall then swipped her wand and the doors opened to reveal the new Entry Hall. It sparkled with new and clean features. George noticed no more holes in the walls or floors. All the celins intact and all the windows replaced.

The school looked good as new.

"I would like everyone to enter the Great Hall for a briefing of the plan for today." McGonagall called to the crowd. The doors to the Great Hall opened up and revealed tables set as usual, but no House banners strewn across the walls. Instead were faces of lost hero's in the battle. Dumbledores face was center behind the teachers table and along the left side was Lupin, Tonks, Mad Eye-Moody, Sirius Black and Fred Weasley. George felt pride swell in his chest, the caption below Fred's name read 'Valiant hero, Practical Jokster, Brother and Son.'

George sat at what would have been the Gryffindor Table along with the rest of the Weasley's soon joined by Hermione. She sat between Ron and Ginny, and leaned into Ron's shoulder. "Good afternoon." McGonagall called. She was now standing at the podium, face held high. "I would firstly like to thank you all for coming to this special occation, and secondly I would like to thank all of you for fighting the terrible war here in our very own School." Claps filled the room. "The day shall follow with a breakfast feast, a tour of the new building and then a dinner feast. The rest of the day is yours to wonder the grounds and after the Dinner Feast, we shall be dedicating names of those lost here. Before we begin this feast, I have a speaker for us. Mr. Harry Potter." She motioned to her right and Harry walked towards her, smile on his tired face.

"Go ahead Harry," she smiled and sat down in the headmaster's seat. Harry clearned his throat and looked out to the sea of faces, and spotted Ginny amongst the crowd. "First, I guess, I want to thank all of you who believed in me, and helped me and gave it their all to win for good." Clapping filled the room. Harry looked a bit more relaxed. "Second, I want to thank all of those good people who lost their lives. Death shouldn't have taken so many souls in his wake, and I would like to appologize to the families who've suffered losses. I can't imagine the pain of loosing a son or daughter, sister or brother. My parents were taken from me before I could get to know them, but my godfather was snatched away before I could begin to love him. I've lost friends and family, but as a wise wizard once told me, Happiness can be found, in even the darkest of times. If one only remembers to turn on the light. I know you've all suffered someway, but I can tell you it does get easier to breath." Harry nodded and sat down at the teachers table while the clapping lasted for long stretches of time.

Ginny wipped tears from her face and beamed at him.

"Thank you, Harry. Now let the feast begin." McGonagall called. Plates suddenly filled with food and drinks. Instantly everyone started to eat, even George.

Once the plates had cleared, McGonagall released them to tour the castle. "Please fill free to visit anywhere you would like." she dismissed the staff. George stood and headed out the Greath Hall doors. "George! Where are you going?" Ginny asked, coming up behind him. George smiled. "I need to think Gin, but I promise to catch up with you later." Ginny smiled and hugged him quickly before running over to Harry and embracing him. George watched with a heavy heart as Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and held her tight, George knew right then, Harry loved his baby sister.

Slowly, he walked down the hallway. Memories of pranks classtime jokes suddenly sparked his mind. The hole deep inside him felt less hollow at this very moment. George walked up the stairs, remembering to skip the second to the top step, and headed towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked, then she opened her eyes. "Oh, dear Mr. Weasley. Please, come inside darling." She swung open. George climbed up inside and looked around the empty commons room. It looked almost exactly the same, except for a far all filled with photos. All were of Gryffindor's lost in the battle. Faces he didn't recognize covered the wall, and finally he found Fred's picture right beside Remus Lupin. Fred's photo smiled and winked.

George left the commons room, and wandered down hallways turning which ever way his feet would take him, and suddenly found himself facing a large tapastry on the wall infront of him. George knew exactly where he was. Clearing his mind, he thought of Fred and only Fred. After pacing infront of the wall three times, a black door appeared sporting a golden knob. Taking shaky breaths, George clutched the knob and twisted it slowly, and pushed open the door.

The room was dark, lit only by candles hovering midair. It was a large, square room with blank walls and nothing but stone floor. George felt cold, and then spotted a large rectangular shape beneath a white sheet leaning up against the wall ahead of him. Slowly walking forward, George reached the sheet, grabbed it slowly and pulled softly. The sheet fell off, revealing a large mirror with words written across the top of the frame.

George looked into the mirror. At first, it was just him simply stairing at himself, then the image in the mirror waved and winked. George fell to his knee's infront of the mirror, his heart pounding and pressed his hand onto the cold glass. "Fred?" he whispered.

Fred nodded and knelt down infront of his brother, and placed his hand against George's. George felt the sob shake his body, and tears spill down his cheeks. A smile crept onto George's face, "It's really you." George whispered, Fred smiled back at him and nodded. George leaned forward, his forehead resting against the glass. "Why did you have to leave me?" He asked softly. For a moment, silence wrapped around George, then a warmth spread over his shoulder. He lifted his head and George was now in the reflection, and behind him was Fred. Looking over his shoulder, George saw no one behind him, yet there stood Fred with his hand on George's rigth shoulder. "I never left." He said, his voice soft and echoed. George shook with more sobs, his hand covering Fred's on his shoulder. Warm spread into his hand.

"But, you died." George whispered. Fred smiled at him, "I may have left my body George, but I never left you. I'm still right here, beside you always." George smiled a broken smile at his brother. "But, I can't feel you. I can't sleep, I can't eat...Fred, why can't I just die and finally be with you forever?" George asked. Fred suddenly frowned, "Don't ever think of death as an option. You are going to live, you hear me?" Fred then smiled again. "You have to be strong for mum and dad, for Ron and Ginny, and for me. I can't leave knowing you aren't happy." Fred put his other hand on George's other shoulder, facing him completely. "George, you have to listen to me. I've never nor will I ever leave you side. The ones we love never really leave us, I'll always be right here." Fred pressed his hand over his own heart.

George felt warm fill the empty hole inside his chest. George placed a hand over his own heart, and smiled at Fred. "I never stop missing you." Tears fell down Fred's cheeks, "I miss you too. Everyday." George sobbed and lowered his head, tears hitting the ground. "George, look at me." George lifted his head, eyes full of tears. Fred was crying now too. "I need you to move on. I need you to forget the bad and only look for the good. You're going to get married, and have lots of kids, and name all of them after me." George laughed, "Even the girls?" Fred nodded, "Even the girls." George closed his eyes, and opened them again, then pressed his hand onto the cold face of the mirror. Fred pressed his hand against his. "I love you, Fred. You're my brother, my twin, the other half of my soul." George wipped his eyes with is free hand. "I love you too, George. Don't ever forget that." George nodded. "I promise."

Fred smiled, "George, promise me you'll be the first to dance with Ginny at her wedding." George laughed and nodded, "And make sure you watch out for Ron, he looks up to you, you know." Fred added, his hand still pressed agaist George's. "You have to take care of Ginny, no matter what. No matter how old she gets, you will always be there for her and Ron. You're their older brother George, they'll look to you for answers when Percy and Charlie and Bill aren't around." George nodded. "I will." Fred nodded, "And one more thing, make sure you always laugh. That's one of the things I miss most about you, the things you'd laugh at. Please be happy George. Know that one day, we'll be together again, and remember I'm right next to you. Always." Fred wipped tears from his face.

"Fred, you're happy, right?" George asked. Fred nodded, "Oh yeah. They've got plenty of joke shops here." George laughed and Fred laughed along with him. "I gotta go, Georgie." Fred said quietly. George stopped laughing, "What? Go? Where?" George stood and placed both hands on the mirror, Fred did the same. "Go back. I gotta go back. But George, never forget I love you." Fred smiled and closed his eyes. George did the same, then took a deep breath. When he slowly opened them again, it was just George in the reflection. "Fred..." He whispered. Sobs rocked his body again, and fell back onto his knees, his hands pressed against the glass as the last of his tears left his body. His cried filled the empty room.

When the last tear had fallen, George lifted his head and gazed at his reflection. He felt warmth spread from his heart into his stomach, filling the hole perminately. George stood and stepped back from the mirror, but left a hand there. "Goodbye, Fred." He whispered, then let his hand slip from the glass.

The empty feeling deep within him, was suddenly filled with a bright light. It made his heart race and his lungs fill with air. Smiling, he wipped his face and walked towards the door. Turning the knob, he looked behind his shoulder, to see himself. Waving. George pulled open the door and slipped behind the tapastry.

"There you are!" Ginny sighed. George turned and smiled at her. Ginny smiled back, "I haven't seen that smile in days." George pulled her into a hug. "It's gonna be okay, Gin." He kissed the top of her head and walked with her down the hallway, one arm around her waist, knowing Fred's arm was around her shoulders.

They walked back into the Great Hall where everyone was waiting. George let Ginny walk over to Hermione and Ron. Harry then parted the group and walked forward to George. Harry stuck out his hand, but George pulled him into an embrace. "I promise Harry, it wasn't your fault he died." George told him. Harry nodded with a small smile on his lips.

George felt the warmth spread through him again. He felt a tug on his good ear as Harry and Ginny grabbed hands and Ginny leaned against him.

"He's a good boy. He'll treat her right." A voice echoed. George smiled, "He better. Or I'll personally handle him." The voice laughed and faded slowly. George leaned against the wall, looking at his family, and the realization hit him, he'd never been more at peace.

**A/N: This was my first ever fanfiction about HP so be gentle! Also, I hope all of you caught as many spelling errors as you could because I'm sure there's plenty! I hope you didn't cry too much, because I cried almost the whole time I wrote it.**


End file.
